


Jackpot

by Bacop1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: A missing scene from 2x10.  Waverly and Shae connect and discuss who Nicole is to each of them.





	Jackpot

Waverly rolled her neck again as the the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor filled the small hospital room. 

Exhaustion sat in her shoulders. She was overwhelmed with everything happening around her. Nicole was dying. Nicole loved her. Nicole was married. 

She raised her hands to her mouth as she tried to choke back the sob threatening to spill from her lips. 

She heard footsteps behind her. And a soft voice asking, “Are you okay?”

She turned with tears in her eyes. 

The question had come from Doctor Shae Davis. 

“I just- I can't…” Waverly choked out. Too much. It was like she couldn't breathe. 

Shae grasped Waverly's shoulders and guided her to the chair next to Nicole's bed. 

Waverly reached out and grasped Nicole's hand. It was colder than it should have been. She squeezed it firmly. 

Shae sat down opposite Waverly and cleared her throat. 

“So here it is my wild summer trip after graduating college. Right before I started my final year at med school. I go to Red Rock Canyon with some friends for this amazing adventure vacation.” Shae began. 

Waverly looked up. “You don't have to do this.”

“No I think I do.”

“So we're climbing and there's this amazing girl we've seen around a few times during the trip and you know why she said hi?”

Waverly shook her head. 

“My best friend tossed a beer can and left it on the ground near our campsite. Nicole came over tossed it back to her and said ‘this is a leave no trace park.’ God she's always been like that you know. Just doing the right thing type of person.”

Waverly nodded. That was indeed Nicole. 

“My best friend was pissed but…” Shae laughed. “Nicole smiled at me and those dimples.... I crushed hard.”

Waverly smiled. Those dimples were magnetic. Shae sighed and looked down at Nicole. 

“The next day it rained and you can't climb the red rock when it's wet. Too dangerous. And we were stranded. Soaked. So here comes this white knight in shining pickup truck. It was Nicole. She offered to ride us into Vegas for the day so the trip wasn't ruined. We ended up hanging out all day. We made our way to the strip in Vegas. My friends wanted to see Brittany Live. So we all went. It was amazing. We danced and drank way too much.”

Waverly smiled. Shae was smiling at the memory. 

“But we got separated from my friends. And she stayed with me. I found out later they got VIP passes to a new club and were too drunk to remember me. Nicole and I talked forever. Told about how scared I was because I was broke. I didn't think I'd be able to afford my final year old school. She listened to me. She told me she wanted to save lives being a cop. I told her I wanted to be a doctor. And she said these cheesy line about saving the world together. And I..I melted. We kissed in front of the Bellagio fountain.”

Shae grabbed Nicole's other hand. “We were so young and stupid. We kept drinking and won twenty grand on one pull of the Pirate’s Fortune machines. It was like this fairy tale.” Shae shook her head. 

Next morning we woke up and we had gotten married. 

“I was freaking out. We were going to go get the thing annulled right away. But damn if this girl doesn't look at me and say that she will stay married to me to help with my financial aid for school.”

“Look for the silver lining Nicole said.”

Waverly sat in silence. How had she ever thought Nicole wanted to hurt her? Control her? Nicole was the most selfless person she knew. 

“I think I did fall in love in love with her. At that moment.” Shae admitted. 

The doctor sighed. “My idiot friends return to our hotel and we head back to Red Rock. We wanted to get in one last climb. It was stupid. The rocks were too wet, but we had crossed our fingers that they were ok. We were wrong. I slipped. My cam failed and I was going to be wrecked. Nicole caught me with her left arm. Dislocated her shoulder badly. Hence the scar. She had a Bankert tear and needed outpatient surgery. I took care of her. Ruined the honeymoon but maybe brought us closer?” Shae shook her head remembering. “She's horrible on meds. Or booze for that matter.”

Waverly smiled. “Don't I know it? She told my sister that Rimple Minz tasted like drinking Christmas.”

They both laughed. The tension breaking. 

“Things were hot for a while. I was going to Northwestern and Nicole was applying to be a police officer. It was fun and easy. She was my best friend. The only reason I could afford school was because of her. She was a cop in Chicago and added me to her insurance. Always taking care of me.”

A tear rolled down Shae’s face. “And I broke her heart. Got my dream opportunity at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore and I never looked back. It was everything I'd ever wanted.”

“We kept in contact. Decided that we'd be better off as friends. She stayed married to me for the benefits. So I'd get a tax break. Shit Waverly she even gave me her half of our gambling winnings. Told me she'd been saving it for me. So I could save people and not worry about the future.”

Nicole stirred and her face contorted in pain. Both women stood and tried to soothe her. 

Waverly and Shae made eye contact. “I gave her hell when she told me she resigned from the department in Chicago. She was on the fast track. She'd won medals. And she...she said she needed a change. I don't know she always said she felt like she wasn't really even making a real difference there.She went through the whole academy again looking for another agency out west. And that's when she told me about moving here. I was so confused. I mean Purgatory from Chicago?”

Waverly frowned. 

“But she loved it. Told me all about it. How she couldn't wait to climb when the weather was warm. How this area was so much more beautiful than the city. How she was connected to the town and the people. How she felt like she was actually helping people.”

Waverly smiled. 

“And then one day she calls me and says Shae I need a divorce.”

Waverly laughed as did Shae. 

Shae stood and walked over to Waverly. She bent down and grabbed her hands. “Waverly she loves you so much. She told me all about you. I've never her seen her so happy. She told me she was planning on talking to you the night of some big party in town. To explain all this.”

Waverly's lips parted in surprise. The night Bobo poisoned the champagne. Things had been in constant turmoil since that night. No wonder Nicole had never told her. 

“When she wakes up...I mean if..”. Shae stopped herself. She wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“I have the damn papers. Had them for a while I just hadn't sent them. I don't know why…”

The women hugged. They both cared about Nicole. 

“She loves you Waverly. Please don't let her kindness interfere with you knowing that. Without Nicole I'd never be who I am today. She's my best friend. All I want if for her to be happy. You make her that way.”

The sound of the heart monitor spiking jolted them apart. Shae hit the call button on the side of the bed. “Her heart rate is too high!”

Waverly backed up from the bed allowing the doctors to work. Everything slowed down. She looked at her phone, at the lock screen photo and Nicole holding her as they took a ridiculous selfie.

Her mind went to a moment not long before their fighting. “We should go climbing in the Spring babe.” She'd said over dinner. “The mountains here are incredible.”

“You climb rocks?” Waverly said incredulously. 

Nicole smiled and kissed her. “Yep I do.”

“Yeah I'd like that. Sounds fun. Just don't let me fall.” Waverly had teased. 

“I'd never let you fall Waves.” Nicole said with a smile. 

Waverly closed her eyes and prayed. For the first time in her life she prayed. And begged and pleaded. More time. Nicole couldn't die yet. They needed more time. With that she knew what she had to do. She was not ready to say goodbye.


End file.
